


Dreamt of You

by SerialKillerQueen



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gen, Good Pennywise (IT), Mentioned Losers Club (IT), Neutral/Not as Bad Pennywise (IT), One Shot, Short One Shot, Stream of Consciousness, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: A changed perspective.





	Dreamt of You

For 27 years.

For 27 years It...dreamt of them.

Craved them (longed for?)

It missed them (craved? Hated? Wantedtohurt? Wantedtosee?)

What did It want? For so long It'd only wanted one thing, had used such simple ways to get that one thing. But this wasn't simple, they weren't simple, if they ever had been they weren't now, adults never were.

_What_

_Do_

_I_

_Want?_

For the first time in Its long (so very long) existence It didn't know what it wanted, but It knew they were coming back, the adults, the Losers, they would come back.

It would wait until they were back, and then It would figure out what it wanted Now.

**Author's Note:**

> That specific line from the trailer was obviously quite ominous, but if you squint it could be read very differently.  
So I think, from the book and the trailers that are out, that Pennywise IS different, not in a good way, but look at his tactics, they're different, they're more complicated, I think he knows he can't be the same way and have any hope to win, to get revenge, so if he can change to that degree I wondered if he could change to a greater one? Probably doesn't make much sense he's not still angry (well he is, but not only angry) but eh this isn't a multi chapter story just a 'what if' scenario. Thanks for reading!


End file.
